Bibliography
List of all works by George R. R. Martin. Novels Solo work *Dying of the Light (1977) *Fevre Dream (1982) *The Armageddon Rag (1983) *A Song of Ice and Fire ** A Game of Thrones (1996) ** A Clash of Kings (1999) ** A Storm of Swords (2000) ** A Feast for Crows (2005) ** A Dance with Dragons (2011) Collaborations *Windhaven (1981, with Lisa Tuttle) *Hunter’s Run (2007, with Gardner Dozois and Daniel Abraham) *World of Ice and Fire (2014, with Elio M. García Jr. and Linda Antonsson) Short stories and novella's List of all short stories, novelettes and novella's by George R. R. Martin. Separately released excerpts are exclude from this list. Works that are part of Wild Card, Tuf Voyaging and A Song of Ice and Fire are listed separately. Solo work Wild Cards related Tuf Voyaging related A Song of Ice and Fire related Collaborations Publications of excerpts from other works, are not included. Collections Solo work A Song for Lya (1976) Songs of Stars and Shadows (1977) Sandkings (collection) (1981) Songs the Dead Men Sing (1983) Nightflyers (collection) (1985) Portraits of His Children (1987) Tuf Voyaging (1986) Quartet (2001) GRRM: a RRetrospective (2003) * A Four-Color Fanboy * The Filthy Pro * The Light of Distant Stars * The Heirs of Turtle Castle * Hybrids and Horrors * A Taste of Tuf * The Siren Song of Hollywood * Doing the Wild Card Shuffle * The Heart in Conflict A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms (2015) Works by George R. R. Martin and others Wild Cards *Jokers Wild (1987, with Leanne C. Harper, John J. Miller, Walton Simons, Melinda M. Snodgrass, Edward Bryant and Lewis Shiner) *Dead Man’s Hand (1990, John J. Miller) *Dealer's Choice (1992, with Stephen Leigh, Edward Bryant, John J. Miller and Walter Jon Williams) *Black Trump (1995, with Stephen Leigh, Victor Milán, John J. Miller and Sage Walker) Edited by George R. R. Martin Wild Cards #Wild Cards (1987) #Aces High (1987) #Jokers Wild (1987) #Aces Abroad (1988) #Down and Dirty (1988) #Ace in the Hole (1990) #Dead Man’s Hand (1990) #One-Eyed Jacks (1991) #Jokertown Shuffle (1991) #Double Solitaire (1991) #Dealer's Choice (1992) #Turn of the Cards (1993) #Card Sharks (1993) #Marked Cards (1994) #Black Trump (1995) #Deuces Down (2002) #Death Draws Five (2006) #Inside Straight (2008) #Busted Flush (2009) #Suicide Kings (2009-12-22) #Fort Freak (2011-09-21) #Lowball (2014-11-04, with Melinda M. Snodgrass) Teleplays adapted by George R. R. Martin Episodes from The Twilight Zone *The Last Defender of Camelot (1986) *The Once and Future King (1986) *Lost and Found (1986) *The Toys of Caliban (1986) Episodes from Beauty and the Beast *Terrible Savior (1987) *Masques (1987) *Shades of Grey (1988) *Promises of Someday (1988) *Ozymandias (1988) *Dead of Winter (1988) *Brothers (1989) *When the Blue Bird Sings (1989) *A Kingdom by the Sea (1989) *Ceremony of Innocence (1989) *Snow (1989) *Beggar’s Comet (1990) *Invictus (1990) Episodes from Game of Thrones *The Pointy End (2011) *Blackwater (2012) *The Bear and the Maiden Fair (2013) *The Lion and the Rose (2014) Teleplays written by George R. R. Martin Episodes from The Twilight Zone *The Road Less Travelled (1986) Episodes from Doorways *Pilot Articles and Essays Letters Early LOC's Later letters .... Unpublished and/or unfinished works Avalon The Winds of Winter A Dream of Spring Fire and Blood Lost works Three stories about Garizan, the Mechanical Warrior, titles unknown. Miscellaneous Cover art for The Comic World News, Nr. 6 (December 1963)